


Harvest Moon

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsh insisted they attend the Zeta Autumn Festival this year. It's not exactly what Carmilla expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt the-lunar-lorkhaj sent me. Thank you so much for sending it bro! Fair warning, I've never been to an autumn festival in my life, the closest thing I know is oktoberfest. So this is pretty much a mix of that, a typical Silas party and what I could find about traditional Harvest festivals.
> 
> Infinite thanks to laurahhollis for beta reading this. You're a trooper!

If there was one thing Silas students could never be accused of, it was half-assing a party. The Zetas had called in all the clubs on the campus, even the Summers, to help organize the “best autumn party ever!”. Carmilla would have been more inclined to believe them, if the great gathering happening on the clearing usually reserved for the goat homecoming sacrifice wasn’t just like any other Zeta party she’d seen. Wild, yes, but it didn’t have anything reminiscent of the harvest and end of summer.

She said as much to Kirsh, who was talking a mile a minute about the preparations for the festival as he led their group there.

The giant puppy of a Zeta smiled like Carmilla had just given him a gift. 

“No way scary hottie! All of the Zeta beer is made from the last batch of wheat and everything! It’s even a full moon too! We totally got the harvest spirit down,” he replied with pride in his voice.

LaFontaine, walking just ahead of them, perked up at that, “You still haven’t explained how you and your bros make that beer, Kirsh. I tried analyzing it on the lab, but the results don’t make sense.”

Kirsh shook his head, saying the secrets of brewery were reserved for the most loyal bros only. And that started a discussion Carmilla tuned out of fast. Laura’s hand brushed against her own, and Carmilla decided she had far better things to focus on anyway.

It wasn’t her idea to come out to this party tonight, but their entire little group had been dragged into it. Kirsh swore up and down it would be the best party ever, but it wouldn’t be as good if they weren’t there too. No one had the heart to disappoint him. Well, Carmilla would still have said no, but if Laura wanted to go, then it wouldn’t be so bad.

Watching her girlfriend get ready was already half the fun. Laura had thrown half her clothes out of the dresser before sprinting up with a triumphant “Found it!” and holding up a red sweater with a pumpkin head on its front. Carmilla shook her head. “September hasn’t even ended yet, Cupcake.”

“It’s never too early for Halloween Carm,” Laura answered before going back to her search for the new black jeans she had bought and promptly lost inside their dresser. Carmilla was pretty sure that thing may actually be eating some of their clothes, but she’d deal with that later. 

After finding her pants near the back of a drawer it could not have been in, they were ready to go. Carmilla had opted for her usual leather pants, combat boots, and a flimsy band shirt. The moment they stepped outside, Laura ran back to their room. Carmilla called out to her, wondering what had prompted Laura’s reaction. Soon enough, however, she was back, with another sweater in hand. 

“It’s cold Carm, take this one.” Laura said, handing the sweater over to her girlfriend.

Carmilla almost blurted out that she couldn’t feel the biting autumn wind, not really. But Laura had looked so worried, she decided to just take the clothing and put it on. It was black, with little black cats silhouetted in white running around the fabric. Carmilla raised an eyebrow as she stared at it. Laura blushed, “I was going to give it to you on actual Halloween, but it’s cold.” 

Carmilla tried hiding her smile by lowering her head in a nod. It still was a little strange, having anyone other than her sister showing genuine concern for her. Strange, but one of the best feelings Carmilla had felt in centuries.

After that, they joined up with Raggedy Ann and the mad scientist in the biology department, where Kirsh met them. The party wasn’t very far from their meeting point, but he insisted on escorting them and talking up the party as much as he could. The ginger twins took the brunt of it, walking right behind him, while Laura and Carmilla walked behind them.

Laura’s hand found Carmilla’s, their fingers intertwining of their own accord. Laura’s shoulder bumped lightly on her own, “Maybe it’ll be a good party anyway?”

“I’m sure it’ll be decent, love. It’s just I was expecting a little more autumn in this autumn festival,” truth be told, Carmilla was a little impressed they had at least bothered to do the festival during the actual harvest moon.

They reached the clearing, Kirsh immediately sprinting towards some of his bros and greeting them enthusiastically. He pointed at the main table set near the great oak in the heart of the clearing, full of food and alcohol, and screamed something about having to go help break a fight between the manticores and the swim team.

Curly Sue immediately went to the table, making sure it was all edible and relatively safe. At least the alchemy club had made their vodka too. Now that thing packed a punch, even for supernaturals. Laura made a delighted noise over the many varieties of cookies and baked sweets offered. It was a banquet, the scent of well made food now clear in the crisp air. 

“Well color me impressed, but the muscle-brains understood what this festival was about. In some kind of way,” Carmilla conceded.

Of course, over to the right side of the clearing there was an uncoordinated throng of people dancing to the very best of the Top 40’s pop songs. There was only so much one could expect from college students, after all. 

“I’m sure they did their research. Or well, at least someone did,” Laura agreed, pointing to the other side of the clearing. The glee club was set up there, singing an old church hymn about giving thanks for the food, in utter contrast to the modern music belted out. Somehow, their voices were just as clear.

They spent some time talking by the food table, until the alchemy club started pouring in their weird mist. LaF wanted to check it out, and Perry followed them to make sure nothing too bad happened. 

Laura almost joined them, but Carmilla had noticed the little group near the now vacated music stage. Some twenty people, dancing to the music a small band was playing. They played with traditional instruments, a melody Carmilla remembered the peasants near the castle singing as they harvested the fields. She pulled Laura back by their joined hands, “Do you know how to dance that?”

Laura shook her head, “Nope, never tried that kind of dancing before. But I’d like to learn,” she smiled mischievously, and led them over near the band.

Carmilla demonstrated the steps, Laura trying to follow as best she could. For some time, they and a few other stragglers tried imitating the dancing group. Laura looked a little frustrated at how many steps she missed, but her bunched up angry face was just too cute. When she tripped over and Carmilla reached to steady her, the vampire couldn’t help the small giggle that came out. Laura tried to look indignant for a second, but she started laughing too almost immediately. After getting themselves back in control, they left the small dancing circle, still chuckling.

“Guess I’m only half-decent at waltzing, hm?” Laura said, snuggling closer to Carmilla and holding her around the waist as a particularly strong gust of wind passed over them. Carmilla snaked her arm over Laura’s shoulder, pulling her in.

“You’re great at waltzing baby, but yes, maybe we should just do that instead,” it was almost without meaning, the way Carmilla’s voice dropped to a husky tone. Waltzing was their thing, in a way, and Laura had gotten pretty good at it. Of course, Laura had also referred to other… activities as “waltzing”, and at that she was a master.

Laura shivered against her, and Carmilla knew it was not from the cold. Slowly, Laura turned her head, pressing kisses up Carmilla’s neck and to her jaw, “Maybe we should. It’s almost midnight, right? We can go in a bit,” she gave Carmilla’s cheek a lingering kiss, her eyes full of promise.

Carmilla leaned in, kissing her lightly. Just a peck, or they would be in their room in the blink of an eye. She moved back, raising her head to look at the full moon above them. This wasn’t the harvest festivals of her childhood. It never could be, no matter how much a little part of her had wanted it so, but it wasn’t bad either.

Laura brought Carmilla’s head down with a gentle hand on her cheek. Turning fully to face her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Feeling the calm that she never failed to find in Laura’s arms, Carmilla decided that it really wasn’t bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments are welcome.


End file.
